1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for monitoring the state of rotation of a disk cutter of a shield tunnel boring machine.
The invention furthermore relates to a disk cutter arrangement having a device of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device according to the definition of the species and a disk cutter arrangement equipped with a device according to the definition of the species for a shield tunnel boring machine are known from WO 2009/155110 A2. The device known from the prior art has a base plate and a housing cover of a wedge-shaped design which is manufactured from a chamfered metal sheet. A number of modules, which have an acceleration sensor, a temperature sensor and a magnetic field sensor, are situated in a free end section of the housing cover which projects over the base plate in a retaining space which is thus open on one side. The base plate is situated to the side of a clamping screw shaft of a clamping screw belonging to a clamping unit for fixing a disk cutter axis. A connecting plate, through which the clamping screw shaft extends, is mounted on the base plate at right angles, thereby fastening the housing. The modules accommodated in the housing are connected via a wireless connection to a receiver, by means of which the measured values recorded by the sensors may be processed for monitoring the state of rotation of the disk cutter, whose axis adjoins the free end of the housing cover.